highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparrowhop
❝❞ — Sparrowhop to Blizzardcall Sparrowhop is a short-furred, dark grey pointed she-cat with a cream colored pelt. She has dark blue eyes (much like the ocean), curled ears, and a long tail. Her ears are much like father’s, curling back at the top. Appearance Heritage: ??? Description: Sparrowhop is a short-furred, dark grey pointed kit with a cream colored pelt. She has dark blue eyes, curled ears, and a long tail. Her ears are much like father’s, as they curl back at the top. Voice: Sparrowhops voice is low and raspy, probably due to the recent trauma her body went under during a fight. she had Scent: Spruce Gait: Light and fast, she often looks like she's hovering. Colour Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Markings (#0C0807) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#946773) : = Inner Ears (#ca98a5) Personality +''' '''Sweet, Likable, ±''' '''Mellow, Pure, −''' '''Dishonest, Self-conscious, Gullible Detailed: lorem ipsum dolor sit amet Likes *Cleanliness *Making friends **Sparrowhop often cares about friends and family so much she can hardly find time for herself, this makes her self-esteem pretty low *Being near her siblings **She has a tight relationship with her siblings, but that relationship is often time teasing. Still, she loves them. Dislikes *Arguments **She hates when others yell or fight, it sends her into some kind of a panic state *Water **Oddly, she hates swimming and rain, pretty much any form of water. Goals *Get over her fear of water *Have a family of her own Fears *Spiders History Kithood :Clan: ThunderClan, RiverClan :Age Range: 0-6 moons :Date Range:...-... :*Sparrowkit is born to a loving family along side her three siblings. Her mother is Nettlemuzzle and her father is Lynxleap. :*Sparrowkit starts to bond with her father a little bit more, liking to become invisible in her fathers fur. *Pipkit, somehow, wins a playfight. Sparrowkit is a bit jealous. *Sparrowkit starts to get growing pains in her legs, she is annoyed by this. *Sparrowkit and her siblings are all moved to RiverClan to live there. She is kind of upset and very confused at first, then starts to warm up to the enviroment and the cats. Apprenticehood :Clan: RiverClan :Age Range: 6-7 moons :Date Range: ...-... :*... Warriorhood :Clan: RiverClan :Cats Involved: ... :Age Range: 12-... :Date Range:...-... :*... Relationships Kin Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :"Verbal thoughts." ::Actions or internal thoughts. |-|ThunderClan= Sunfreckle/Adoptive Brother/Medicine Cat/Unknown/20%/⦁⦁ :"I-I don't know who you are..." |-|WindClan= :Sparrowhop doesn't have any relations with cats in WindClan. |-|ShadowClan= :Sparrowhop doesn't have any relations with cats in ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= Nettlemuzzle/Mother/Queen/Deceased/100%/ :"Pa says that I have your eyes..." :: Nettlemuzzle was probably the cat Sparrowhop was closest with. She regrets not spending enough time with her mother. Blizzardcall/Father/Warrior/Alive/100% :"I'm so glad I found you." :: Blizzardcall is Sparrowhops main parental figure. She has 100% memory of him and would protect him at all costs. This comes into play when Walnutnose aggresively bursts through the camps entrance and Blizzardcall jumps into help. Fearing that her father may get hurt, she pulls him away. Puddlepaw/Sister/Apprentice/Unknown/100% :"Wh-Who?" :: Sparrowhop can't seem to remember... Moss/Sister/Warrior/Alive/100% :"I-I'm sorry. I can't remember..."" :: Sparrowhop hardly remembers Moss... Pipkiss/Brother/Warrior/Alive/100% :"You look just like me! Only with the bobbed tail and black paws." :: Sparrowhop never had a very close relationship with Pipkiss, but she wishes to grow closer. Bugpaw/Brother/Apprentice/Alive/60% :"I-I don't think he likes me that much." :: Sparrowhop has only talked to Bugpaw once. At that time, Bugpaw seemed to be giving her strange and confused looks. Birdpaw/Sister/Apprentice/Alive/90% :"Aw she's so sweet. Very smart too!" :: Sparrowhop seems very delighted whenever Birdpaw is around. She always seems to make Sparrowhop smile. Smokestorm/Family Friend/Elder/Alive/90% :"He sat on an intruder. That was pretty cool if you ask me." :: She doesn't know much about Smokestorm, but he seems cool. Walnutnose/?/Warrior/Alive/20% :"You're kind of scary..." :: Sparrowhop has mixed views on the longer. She prefers to call her "rogue" though. It sounds cooler. |-|SkyClan= :Sparrowhop doesn't have any relations with cats in SkyClan. |-|Outside of the Clans= :Sparrowhop doesn't have any relations with these cats. Trivia *Fact here Quotes ❝ Quote ❞ — Who said it and why Art Winter.png|(by Apprehensive) Sparrowkit.png|(by Eyota) Sparrowkitref.png|(by Apprehensive) Sparrowhophead.png|(by Apprehensive) Sparrowbabyandblizz.png|(by Apprehensive) __NOWYSIWYG__